Teach Me
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Fred Can't Ice Skate. Will she teach him? T for language, i think
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. It's a pity, but I'm not. **

**Enjoy!! **

--

"_**Teach me."**_

She laughed as he tripped Malfoy with a jinx and watched Crabbe and Goyle stumble after him, clearly confused.

"Shh!" He pressed a hand over her mouth and tugged her into one of the secret passageways. This was the one they had dropped into quickly only hours earlier, and as she felt around in the darkness, searching for the bundle they'd left, she felt him reaching out for her.

"You found them?" She breathed, "This is stupid, _lumos_." The passageway was suddenly lit by the soft light from her wand. His face appeared before her and she grinned at the weird shadows on his face.

"Yeah. I think these are yours." He handed her half of the bundle and she looked at them. "Hang on. This is too." He handed her the red silk skirt and she grinned.

"Really, aww, Fred, I thought it would suit you."

"Thanks, I'm sure." There was a long pause as she pulled the skirt and leggings on; he changed into warmer trousers and a Weasley Jumper.

"Why've I got one of these?" She held out the scarlet jumper, emblazoned with a gold 'F'.

"Because you'll freeze?" He muttered. "Silly sod."

"Aww thanks!" She put one arm around him, and then tugged the soft jumper on. It was baggy, but good baggy - Fred-sized, and comfortable. "There aren't many considerate blokes like you around Hogwarts." He flushed pink and turned away.

"Mumknittedthemandifuguredi'dneverwear-" He started at ten thousand words a minute pace.

"It's cool. I like it." Another pause, "Warm and… nice."

"Thanks." He took her wrist, preferring to hold her there for a second before adjusting his grip to lace their fingers together.

"What're you-" she started, raising her wand aloft to see what was going on.

"I don't want you to fall." He said, tugging her onwards. "So… you were a muggle… champion at this then?" He asked after ten minutes silent navigation through the dark tunnel.

"… Yeah, I-kind of, county, region…" She trailed off, embarrassed, "When I broke my ankle in first year I took it as a sign to give it up." He immediately felt guilty.

"B-but… I-" he stopped and rewound, "I missed the bl-"

"Bludger, yeah. Really, it's not a problem, Fred." She squeezed his hand, "If I'd gone much further, I would have had to drop out." She waved her wand and the passage was plunged into darkness. "I would have lost so much."

"Oh."

She pressed a finger to her lips as he gave her a leg-up to get out of the passageway and into the cold night air. A moment later, her hand appeared and she beckoned him to join her on the road from Hogsmeade down to the frozen-over lake, which would act as their classroom.

--

"Are you not cold?" He asked as she sat down in the snow and watched him stand there, watching her.

"I'm OK." She rose and waved her wand over her feet, a pair of ice-skates appeared there, scarlet and gold, pristine, brand new, encasing her feet as she stepped gingerly onto the ice, then, satisfied at the strength and condition of it, skated onwards and happily glided across the silvery-white layer of moonlit ice on the lake.

Fred watched as Katie Bell, his best friend, jumped and spiralled across the ice with a flexibility he had never seen before, then skidded to a complete halt in front of him.

Only that afternoon, a few hours before, he had realised it was just him and her who remained at the edge of the ice on winter Hogsmeade visits, that she disappeared in the evenings that followed. She, he knew, could skate relatively well, but when he had asked her, she had blushed and explained why, how she had left the sport, and why she felt she couldn't go back.

"Teach me," He had murmured, for he stayed away from the ice to stay on his feet. He had no idea how to skate, was terrified he would be made a fool.

That's how, on February 14th, valentines night, when all the couples in the castle were safely tucked up in their common rooms, kissing and canoodling, he spent six hours slipping, sliding and falling on his arse and laughing about it with his personal champion, his best friend, and felt genuinely disappointed when she told him he'd have to call it a night, they'd have to return to the castle.

As they skated together back to the edge of the frozen pond, he watched her press her hands together and breathe warm air onto her fingers. He skidded over to her, still uncertain on the ice, and took her hands, tilted her head up and pulled her against him.

"Kiss me, Kat." He whispered, but she looked back at him hesitantly.

"Fred?" She said nervously, hadn't he previously said _'never Katie, I know her too well'_?

"Please, Katie." He breathed again, "I've wanted to… for so long." She simply stared, trying to figure out whether he was simply joking, or he was serious. "Please." She leaned forward, suddenly willing to oblige.

As he bought one hand up to brush his fingers through her hair, she shifted her weight on the skates and bought the pair of them into a slow, spinning circle. He smiled against her lips and the gentle curve made hers twist so they were grinning identical grins.

Though the pair of them knew each other well, there was something unsettling the kiss had bought to their motions as soon as they broke apart.

"If we ever argue," Fred started, but Katie stopped him with a gentle hand brushing against his cheek.

"If we ever argue," she said with a smile, "We'll kiss and make up." she pulled away but he pulled her back against him.

"I'll feel like dying," He murmured, his hand now racing through his own hair.

"Me too." She smiled then, a soft hand tracing his jaw line, "But when have we been mad at each other for more than ten minutes?"

He couldn't reply, because there wasn't an answer.

"Exactly." She reached a hand to hold his own. He gripped hers tightly as they stopped at the edge of the lake and as Katie disappeared their skates, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" She murmured as he put his arm around her waist. Then, just as randomly, she giggled, "We're wearing the same jumpers!" He grinned and looked between them.

"You are so weird." a pause, "But thanks for teaching me. A-and not laughing."

"Like I would." and he hooked an arm around her waist, laughing with her as they wandered back towards their secret passageway. Suddenly, he yanked her towards him, pulling her into a deep kiss as McGonagall strode past, pulling a clearly drunk Professor Flitwick behind her.

"What were you saying, Filius? _Two_ Fred Weasleys? One in a skirt? I do think you've drunk past your limit…" She sighed and tugged his cloak sharply, "Let's get you back to the castle, professor."

As they disappeared from view, Fred let her go and watched her silently as she caught her breath, wild eyed and grinning.

"Bad girl, being out later than the teachers." He winked and she smiled.

"You're a bad boy," She smirked, "Keeping me out so late." She shuddered suddenly. "Can we go-"

"Back, Miss Bell? You, the ice queen, are cold?" He gasped melodramatically, "Surely not?!"

"Hardly," She grinned, "But I want to sit and cuddle under a blanket."

"Cuddle?" He grinned back, "Blanket?" a wider, evil grin sprung across his face, "You? Me?" He nodded approvingly, "I'm in." And without another word, he grabbed her arm, and, nearly yanking her arm from its socket, dragged her all the way along the main street and back to the passageway.

--

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please let me know if I should carry on with this?! I think Fred/Katie is really underdone.**

**R&R if you have time )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. It's a pity, but I'm not. **

**Enjoy!! **

_--_

"_Cuddle?" He grinned back, "Blanket?" a wider, evil grin sprung across his face, "You? Me?" He nodded approvingly, "I'm in." And without another word, he grabbed her arm, and, nearly yanking her arm from its socket, dragged her all the way along the main street and back to the passageway. _

--

She sat, crouching in the darkness as he checked the coast was clear.

"C'mon, mate." he held out his hand and pulled her up, out of the passage and into the dim glow of the moonlight reflecting on the castle walls. "Alright, Katie?!" she nodded as he curled his hand around her wrist, then aborted that and grabbed her hand, locking their fingers together.

They hit the ground running and ducked between two tall pillars as they heard voices. Perpetually nervous, Katie let out a high giggle and Fred had to clamp his hand over her mouth as Filch, Mrs. Norris and the Bloody Baron passed, clearly discussing a new, horrible punishment, possibly involving muggle thumbscrews and hot chocolate. As soon as their voices dropped from earshot, the pair of students were running back towards their common room.

"_Orange Bubbles_," She grinned as she breathed the password, Fred pulling her into their third kiss of the night as they practically fell through the portrait and onto a couch in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." He breathed as she pulled away and leaned back on the cushions. "For teaching me how to skate," He clarified as she looked quizzically into his eyes. "And for… saying yes." There was a small pause, she leaned forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I've liked you a long time," She whispered, "Why wouldn't I?" he leaned closer and watched her as she blinked, closed her eyes, and smiled widely, letting out a happy sigh.

"Well, personally, I'd assume there are about a hundred reas-" She pressed her hand across his mouth, he licked it and she drew away, disgusted.

"There was no need for that!" She said, wiping her palm across his cheek. "Ugh, that's filthy."

"Do you expect anything less?" She considered it and shrugged indifferently. "Exactly."

"Hmm… still…" she raised her eyebrows and leaned against him, "I'd expect a little… restraint."

"You're talking to a Weasley twin." He grinned, "Restraint isn't in my vocabulary."

He rubbed the last word of each sentence out and replaced it with the single word "Knickers", then replaced the essay in her bag, smirking to himself. Katie caught him grinning and immediately the smile was infectious. She took her seat beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

When she realised George was looking, she leaned away, blushing. Neither had told anyone else that they were a couple, both preferring people to work it out for themselves.

"What have you done?" She whispered as he took her hand under the table. "Alicia will cry if you've-"

"Miss Spinnet. I do not know if you think this is funny or what, but I don't think replacing every last word with an undergarment is particularly appropriate."

"Fred!?" Katie looked at him, aghast. "You never-"

"It was too tempting." He smiled, "forgive me?" That smile always made her grin back, even though the innocence was never there, and she knew he would show no remorse. A prank was a prank. A joke was stupid, but then never mentioned again. She nodded without hesitation.

He curled his arm around her waist as they left the classroom, she blushed darkly as they passed Roger Davies, he gave her a strange look but it passed quickly, she ignored it, loving the feel of his arm around her, his warmth almost comforting.

Fred sat down in the sunshine just before the lunch bell rang and pulled her into his lap under the Oak Tree by the lake. She leaned against him again and pulled out her charms textbook, holding it on her lap so the pair of them could read it.

Ten minutes later, Alicia and George joined them, finding the pair intertwined, his head on her shoulder, her hands reaching up to gently pull his hair, her head tilted back to look into his eyes. Before the pair noticed that they had suddenly become a foursome, Fred leaned slightly to kiss her on the lips.

George gasped, surprised as he saw his twin kissing one of their best friends. Alicia just smiled.

**--**

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it! My GOSH I actually cannot do endings to chapters. **

**What failure am I? **

**Please message me with ideas/review with ideas, as I still want to carry on with this...**

**I think Fred/Katie is really underdone.**

**R&R if you have time )**

**xxx**


End file.
